Sisterly Moments
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Sometimes, you've got no one else. And then there are the moments when you actually want to need your sisters. implied Thailand/Vietnam, past France/Vietnam, ?/Taiwan, sisterly Vietnam/Taiwan


Hey guys, back with another quick oneshot. And, surprise surprise, it's another livejournal request, this one asking for "_Vietnam and Taiwan - being sistery and maybe talking about their brothers and the other men in their lives". _I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

**

* * *

**

Sisterly Moments

"_Jiejie, _your hair is so soft and beautiful. It must give you no trouble to brush," Taiwan commented as she ran the brush in her hand down her sister's dark locks once more.

The elder girl, Vietnam, who was humming a soft tune under her breath, relaxed by the feel of Taiwan's fingers in her hair, stopped and looked at Taiwan in the mirror before them.

"Every girl's hair gives her trouble, _Mei_, today just happens to be a good day for mine."

"I wish my hair gave me good days," the shorter of the duo mused, blowing at the strand that always stuck up a little in annoyance.

"Nonsense, your hair is beautiful. Would you like me to braid it for you?"

At that, Taiwan smiled and nodded, but retained her composure. "Yes, please."

Vietnam nodded and rose from her seat to sit behind Taiwan on the girl's soft bed. Looking at the mirror on the bureau in front of them, Vietnam could not help but notice a vase of brilliant roses resting on the dresser. Taking the comb from her sister's hand, Vietnam began to run it through Taiwan's thick, smooth hair, pleased when she was met with little resistance.

"See? Your hair is lovely too, _em gai_."

Taiwan couldn't help but smile at that, enjoying the feeling of Vietnam's fingers in her

hair.

----

Silence fell upon them for a moment, the only sounds in the room being that of the breeze rustling curtains as it blew in, gentle and calming, carrying with it the smell of flowers and perfume.

Vietnam finished up with Taiwan's hair slowly, taking her time braiding her beautiful, straight, dark locks.

Braiding them, she realized belatedly, the way _he'd_ taught her to. Vietnam's hands fell out of Taiwan's neatly braided hair, trying her best to not express just how frozen and nervous and _empty_ that realization made her.

It was the worst moment for another breeze to blow in and stir the roses Taiwan had on her dresser, and taking the scent of roses with it, filling the room with that familiar, conflicting scent.

"_Jiejie_? What's wrong?" Taiwan was frowning. Vietnam knew that the younger girl knew, but opted to pretend she didn't. She forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Mei-mei." She said quickly, but it was obvious Taiwan was not convinced.

Taiwan's eyes traveled around the room before they landed on the roses on the dresser. Vietnam saw it; the instant when it clicked in Taiwan's mind, and looked back down at the bedspread shamefully.

"I'm sorry, _Jiejie_, I forgot…"

Vietnam shook her head, a smile, forced and small, gracing her face.

"It's okay."

Taiwan was honestly unsure as to whether or not she believed her older sister, something Vietnam picked up on without the younger having voiced it. Figuring it was simply best to change the subject to something more pleasant, a smile then grew on her face as a question formed in her mind.

"So then, Mei-mei, how are you doing?"

Taiwan blinked, a bit thrown off.

"I'm…fine?"

Vietnam giggled a bit into her sleeve.

"No, no, silly. How are you doing _romantically_?"

The flush in Taiwan's cheeks was as adorable as Vietnam knew it would be.

"O-oh. It's…um…" Taiwan's gaze was focused on her bedspread, eyes refusing to meet her elder sister's, and Vietnam placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"It's difficult and confusing, isn't it?"

Taiwan could only nod before finally lifting her dark brown eyes to catch Vietnam's.

"Was this… was this how it was for you? With Thailand, and-" The last name hung in the air between them for a moment, before Vietnam sighed.

"A bit. Love is different for every person, Mei-mei."

"But… is it really possible to love more than one person at once?" Taiwan looked so serious, so afraid, that Vietnam couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"Of course." Swallowing her nerves, remembering who she was with and where she was and that it was okay to say it, because her sister needed to hear it from the only woman in her life, Vietnam started.

"Thailand, he… he saved me, Mei-mei. He taught me what I felt like to be wholly and truly loved, as if I was the only person who mattered." Somehow Vietnam's hand had found its way to the fabric covering her heart, clenching into a fist when it paused.

"But France was my first love. My first date, my first hug, my first kiss, my first… and your heart never forgets your first, Mei."

Taiwan was silent, taking it all in, biting at her lip shyly.

"I… see…"

Vietnam smiled meekly, stroking the crown of her sister's hair, before relaxing and allowing the smile to grow.

"I know it's rough, but you'll make it, Mei-mei. You're strong."

At that, Taiwan sighed a little but smiled as well. "Thank you.

"Of course. Now, don't think you can get away with avoiding my question!" Vietnam teased, and Taiwan turned pink again. With her hand unconsciously covering her mouth, she muttered something incomprehensible, and Vietnam shook her head.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right then, you'll have to speak up." She smirked, and Taiwan gave her a dirty look before whispering it again, a bit more loudly.

Vietnam's eyes widened for a moment, and she pulled Taiwan into another tight hug.

"Aw, sweetie, that's rough."

"It's wrong! T-they're the ones who took care of me, I can't…"

Still holding Taiwan in a tight embrace, Vietnam started to stroke her hair soothingly.

"Love is never wrong, Mei, it might be confusing and painful, but never wrong. With nations like us especially, _em gai, _we're immortal. Relationships change as we age and stop aging, so the way you feel is okay." She paused in stroking Taiwan's hair for a moment, and looked her directly in the eye.

"Mei, I want you never to think that there is anything wrong with the way you feel. You are smart and strong, and you know how to make the right choices. Just because you can't control the way you feel, that doesn't mean it's ever wrong."

Taiwan nodded, tugging at her sleeves nervously, and Vietnam sighed.

"And, I want you also to know that you don't have to keep these things to yourself. You've got a large family who loves you and wants to take care of you… and you've got me, too. Anytime."

Again Taiwan nodded, but this time there was a smile gracing her face. "Thank you, _jiejie_."

Vietnam smiled too, a bright grin that wiped away all signs of worry.

"Of course, Mei-mei. Now, then, let's go make some tea, and you can tell me all that you've been hiding from me about this." There was a hint of chastising in her tone, but that smile on her face was warm enough so that Taiwan consented, and the two women walked down to Taiwan's kitchen together, hand in hand.

_End._

* * *

Notes:

_jiejie_ = Chinese for "older sister"

_em gai_ = Vietnamese for "younger sister"

Mei = The human name I chose for Taiwan. Also, meimei is Chinese for "younger sister", but when Vietnam uses it in the fic she's using it as a nickname

Lien= the human name I chose for Vietnam, which might not have made it to the final cut...

Please review if you liked, or disliked. Thank you all so much for reading.

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
